A Spur of Pokemon Love
by scribe0magic
Summary: A one shot of Altoshipping. AshxLatias. Possible Spin-off later on. I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!


A Pokemon One Shot

Ash x Latias

 **Note: This is just an idea I had that I wanted to share, this has no effect on my other Pokemon Fanfictions**

 **Sometime after the Kalos League**

Ash was board, he had spent the last few months training all his pokemon so he could retry the Indigo League, but it wasn't for a few months. Ash also spent the time thinking about his travels and how he had so many female companions with him, and most of them he realized had a crush on him, but he didn't feel the same way about them. Serena was the closest he got to falling in love with, but she had her own dreams to follow. Ash thought back to Altomare and how he figured it was Latias who had kissed him so long ago.

So Ash decided to go for a surprise visit to Altomare, much to latias' joy. Ash soon found that latias had managed to learn how to defend herself with help from the lati pair that arrived shortly after Ash had left. Ash asked her if she was the one who had kissed him at the docks so long ago. Latias blushed and admitted that she was the one who kissed him. The other two latis knew that latias had a major crush on him and felt bad for them as it wouldn't work out

Ash spent sometime telling Latias all of his adventures he had. Latias was amazed at all the things Ash had done and told him that she was going to go ask someone something. Ash was puzzled and wondered who she was going to go talk to, and while thinking about it realized that he was in love with her. But Ash also knew that such relationships were heavily frowned upon threw out the world. The other two latis came over and asked Ash if everything he had said was true. Ash just told them to ask the Alpha Pokemon Arceus themselves to find out if he was lying. The two pokemon did not want to risk it and decided to trust Ash like latias did.

Meanwhile in the Hall of Origin

"Arceus is it true Ash did do all those things he told me he did?" asked Latias. "My child Ash has indeed done all those things and we can not find anyway to repay him" answered Arceus "Well I might have an idea" offered Latias "Oh? And what would that be?" asked Acreus intrigued. "I've him ever since I first meet him, and I believe he might have realized he feels the same way about me" replied Latias blushing very hard. "Are you suggesting that I turn him into a Latios?" asked Arceus "Yes, but I want to know if he really does feel the same way first" answered Latias who was still blushing. "Then go and ask him, but first let him know that certain legendaries have been looking for him" replied Arceus "Others? What do you mean?" asked Latias worryingly "Don't fret, they only wish to join his team" comforted Arceus "Most of us have been aware of your crush on him for sometime" said Mesprit. The look of horror on Latias' face was priceless as she flew out. "A bit blunt there" said Arceus shaking his head. Mersprit just shrugged in response.

As Ash was heading to his hotel room latias showed up disguised as her friend Bianca and asked "Ash, can I speak to you privately?" "I see why not" replied Ash. The two went to Ash's room, pikachu knew that something was up and decided that it was best to give Ash some alone time with latias, so he left to go play with the rest of Ash's team. "Ash, do you feel about me?" asked Latias as she changed forms. Ash was not expecting that kind of question "Uhhh, what do you mean by that?" "I mean do you _like_ me?" replied Latias. "Tell me how you feel about me first" said Ash nervously. Latias could tell Ash was trying to avoid the question as best he could so she replied "This is how I feel" said Latias as she kissed Ash on the lips. Ash was surprised that she was kissing him so lovingly, but soon grew to like it and began to kiss her back just as much. The two soon broke apart for air "I guess that answers that question, but Latias we can't pursue this everyone will think I'm some kind of freak" said Ash sadly "I might have a way to fix that, but you should gather your friends first" replied Latias. "Well, there's a party planed for after the Indigo Leauge for how well I do and everyone will be there" said Ash "Good, and I'm sure you'll win with help from some old friends" replied Latias. "Who do you mean?" asked Ash puzzled "You'll find out in the garden tomorrow, right now just kiss me" answered Latias. The two spent the night making out and fell asleep shortly after. Ash had a wonderful dream he has had only a few times before, but far more viberant.

The next day Ash found out who the old friends were, some of the legendary pokemon he had helped threw out his adventures. "Why are you all here?" asked Ash. "They came because they wanted to join you, and so do I" answered Latias. "Hold on! You all want to join me? But what about the balance of the world?" exclaimed Ash in shock "Fear not, as you are the Chosen One we are still able to safeguard the world" answered Lugia "Right, and I'm meant to follow my chosen hero" added Zekrom. "I guess that makes since" said Ash in a small voice as he never thought about having a legendary pokemon be part of his team, as he felt that they were too important to the balance of the world. "Ash I should tell you that Arceus wishes to repay you for all you have done for us all, but is waiting for the right time to do so" said Latias "Repay me? How?" asked Ash "I'm sure you can figure it out, but we should go somewhere private to train so no one can see us" said Lugia. So with some hesitation Ash captuered Lugia, Zekrom, Azelf, Latias, Meloetta, Keldeo, Darkrai, Ho-oh and Suicune

Afterwords Ash headed out to the remote Orre region to train all of his pokemon, after finding some of his old ones he had let go. Many of his pokemon accepted his growing relationship with Latias, Bayleaf wasn't very happy about it at first but came to accept it after Ash talked to her. While training Ash's pokemon evolved and grew incredibly powerful and Ash also found a Key Stone and Mega Stones for all his pokemon and even found Z-Crystals for them all as well. Soon it was time for Ash to head home and take part in the Indigo League again.

When Ash returned he found that a lot of his old rivals and friends where waiting for him at his house. What they didn't realize was that Ash had done some major training as most of them could see that Pikachu alone looked far more powerful than the last time they saw him. "Why are you all here?" asked Ash "Some of them here wanted you to stop goofing around and either do some serious training, or give up" said Brock who gave the guilty parties a hard look. Ash was not amused by this and demanded to know why. "Well, after seeing how badly you did at the Unova League I lost faith in you" answered Max. "And I told you Ash came second at Kalos and it was far harder" scolded May. "I never saw how you did in Sinnoh or Kalos, only heard form the others, and you acted like such a little kid when I was with you that's why I said you needed to grow up" said Iris. "Is getting a girlfriend grown up enough for you?" demanded Ash. The others were stunned into silence as they never thought Ash would get a girlfriend, ever. "And where is she?" asked Gary. "Outside, I was going to introduce her to mom, but we didn't expect you all to be here" answered Ash. Delia who had been listening from the kitchen was impressed that Ash was handling things so well and that he had found a girlfriend while he was away training. "So where have you been? You clearly have been training way harder than normal" asked Brock "Orre, and my pokemon have grown way stronger thanks to some new pokemon I caught" answered Ash "New pokemon? But all I've seen is that your pokemon evolved not any new ones" said Gary, as he had access to such information as he was a professor in training. "I asked the league and your grandfather to keep it under wraps as I am going to show them off at the league." answered Ash. Most of Ash's friends and rivals soon left the house after Ash introduced his girlfriend "Jewel" Ash's mother was thrilled to meet her, but was alarmed that she was really a pokemon and further still at what Ash implied his gift was going to be for saving the world so many times.

Soon the Indigo League had started and all of Ash's rivals were taking part in it, minus Gary as he no longer took part in them. Ash easily swept threw the preliminaries with his powerful pokemon from all the regions he had been to. Ash's friends were amazed at how much more powerful Ash's pokemon had become, and his rivals feared going up against him. Soon Ash and his rivals made it to the Top 8 where Ash took each of his rivals down one by one with his legendary pokemon, and Ash also showed off his Mega Evolutions and Z-Moves. Ash soon faced off Alain, the same trainer he lost to in the Kalos league, the difference this time however was Ash was far stronger and nearly swept Alain's entire team. Ash was ecstatic about his victory and his first league vistory, and that his gift would be coming soon.

A major party was held at Prof. Oak's lab for Ash's first league victory and for him getting a girlfriend, finally. All of Ash's friends and rivals where there, as well as all the professors he had meet as Ash said he was planning something amazing for the party. The professors wanted to see what Ash had in store was well as get a close look at his legendary pokemon. Ash felt it was time as he began to feel a powerful aura approach. He wasn't wrong as Arceus appeared and descended down to them. "Ash, how in the world did you get the creator to show himself?" asked a dumbfounded Prof. Rowan. "I came on my own accord to give Ash a gift for saving the world so many times" said Arceus. "And what gift would that be?" asked Prof. Oak. "Truth be told neither me or any of the other legendary pokemon could come up with an appropriate gift, though you saw some join him as a way of thanks" explainded Arceus "That was until Latias of Altomare came to me and told me the perfect gift for him" "What was that?" asked Dawn. "She told me how she felt about him, and knew he felt similarly, but due to the way such relationships are treated we agreed to negate that" answered Arceus. Everyone was shocked at what Arceus had just said, Ash was in love with a pokemon and she felt the same, but wondered how Arceus planned to negate how people felt about such things. "How are you going to do that?" asked Prof. Birch "Simple, I'm not going to be human anymore" answered Ash. Everyone suddenly gave Ash wide looks in shock. "What do you mean not human any more?" demanded Max "For saving the world so many times, I'm going to let Ash pursue his happiness to the fullest extent, by changing him into her mate" answered Arceus as he began to gather energy. Ash knew that he needed to stand in front of Arceus so he walked over to where he needed to be

A ray of bright light soon descended upon Ash who began to float and change like when a pokemon evolves. When the light faded in place of Ash was a midnight blue Latios hovering there. Ash's pokemon cried out in joy for their trainer. "The transformation is complete, Ash is now both a pokemon and a human, and as such can not be captured. Not that I'd allow it in the first place." said Arceus. "Why the darker color?" asked Prof. Birch "Birch, Ash had dark colored hair to begin with, so of course he'd be a darker color" said Prof. Oak "His is correct, also don't try to catch his offspring, I also wont allow it if wont" said Arceus. Ash soon began to stir and when he fully came to was happy that he was now a Latios, he had heard everything he just was unable to react yet. When everyone saw Ash had woken up they wanted to see what he could do now, they were not disappointed as Ash displayed the full range of his new found powers and that he had learned to use his aura while away to which he was a master of.

Latter that night Ash took Latias out to a private area of the woods. "Ash, why are we all the way out here?" asked Latias slyly. "I don't want to keep mom up" answered Ash "Oh? and why would we keep her up?" asked Latias seductively. "You know why my love" answered Ash as he transformed into his latios form. Latias came over and gave Ash a big kiss that he returned. Ash then broke the kiss and layed Latias down and began to nibble kiss her from the head down. Latias began to moan with pleasure from the way Ash was treating her. Ash soon reached her blossom that was very wet by this point and began to lick it. "Your very sweet my love" said Ash telepathicly as his mouth was busy. "I want to taste you to my love" replied Latias who was very aroused. Ash turned her and so he could keep going, but allowed her to see his very large member. Latias began to slowly lick it causing Ash to stop and moan in pleasure. Latias kept going as well as Ash, she then took the whole thing in her mouth and began to bob up and down on it. The two lovers began to quicken their pace and soon both of them orgasmed together filling each other with pleasure and arousal. "That was something Latias, but I'm not done yet." said Ash lovingly.

Latias knew what he meant and adjusted herself for him and gazed lovingly into his eyes that showed deep affection and love for her back. Ash then positioned himself to where the tip of his member as just barely poking in and asked softly "Are you ready for this?" "Take me my love" replied Latias with need in her voice. Ash complied by thrusting in hard, hilting her in one go and stayed like that for a moment. Ash then began to thrust in and out of Latias, both of them moaning with extreme pleasure as Ash began to thrust faster and harder into her. "Ash don't stop!" cried Latias "Ahhh! I'm close!" cried back Ash. With one mighty thrust Latias' walls clamped down on Ash's member and spewed forth her juices, Ash at the same time shot his hot fertile seed deep into Latias' womb. "Latias I love you so much" said Ash as he gave her a passionate kiss. "I love you to Ash" replied Latias as she returned the kiss. After a few minutes the two lovers were ready to go at it again and spent the rest of the night mating.

 **Note: This is my first time doing something like this, so please no flames and this fanfiction may allure to the shipping in one of my main fanfictions ;P**


End file.
